One
by Gloomy Sun
Summary: YooSu story / Junsu akan menikah dengan namja lain. tetapi dia masih mencintai Yoochun / ANGST!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : One**

**Cast : Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, No Minwoo**

**Pairing: YooSu**

**Author : Gloomy Sun**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Angst**

* * *

Part 1

Gelas kecil berisikan soju itu di tegaknya segelas kecil soju simpannya keras gelas itu di meja kecil di kamarnya, dan menuangkan sisa soju yang masih tersisa di botolnya yang ke-3 yang masih lengkap menggunakan setelan jas ini pun meneguk habis lagi sojunya. Matanya merah, menandakan bahwa ia telah mabuk berat. Air matanya mengalir perlahan dari ujung mata .

"kenapa...?" gumamnya.

"kenapa, kenapa, kenapa?!" kali ini ia berteriak cukup keras. Mengingat ini di apartmentnya, mungkin saja ia bisa membangunkan tetangga sebelah. Tak saja tetangganya memarahi dia habis-habisan, yang jelas dia ingin meluapkan emosinya.

"ARRGGH..." teriaknya frustasi melempar botol minuman soju yang ia pegang ke dinding yang berada di depannya. Botol itu pecah menjadi serpihan kaca yang jika terinjak akan menimbulkan luka yang cukup menyakitkan. Tak peduli. Hanya ingin meluapkan segala kekesalannya yang semenjak tadi ia tahan. Peristiwa siang hari di taman kota yang membuatnya seperti ini. Dia tidak akan mabuk berat seperti sekarang ini, jika kejadian di siang hari itu tak pernah terjadi.

flashback

seorang namja berperawakan kecil, bermata sipit yang lucu, dan rambut merahnya terduduk di sebuah bangku panjang di taman kota dekat dengan kantor kekasihnya. Menunggunya dengan perasaan gelisah. Sepanjang dia menunggu, namja itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya, melihat sepatu kets yang ia kenakan, dan berfikir cukup rumit.

"hai~" sapa seorang berambut ikal yang kini telah berada tepat di depan namja kecil tersebut. Sang namja yang lebih tinggi terlihat begitu antusias, dan merasa terbalik dengan namja kecil di hadapannya.

"ini untukmu.." ujar sang namja berambut ikal memberikan sebuket mawar berwarna merah kesukaan sang namja kecil.

"chunnie..." lirih sang namja kecil bernama Junsu ini. Tak menyangka kekasihnya akan memberikannya bunga kesukaannya. Sedangkan Yoochun hanya tersenyum melihat Junsu.

"kita akhira saja hubungan kita" ucap Junsu sedingin mungkin, walaupun saat ini dia sedang menahan isakannya agar tidak keluar.

"mwo?! Maksudmu apa Su-ie chagi?" tanya Yoochun pura-pura tak mengerti.

"kita akhiri hubungan kita" ucap Junsu menyodorkan sebuah undangan, yang pasti itu bukan undangan pernikahan antara Yoochun dan Junsu. Yoochun menatap undangan : wedding Minwoo &Junsu. Hati Yoochun terasa remuk, sesaat setelah melihat undangan tersebut.

"apa maksudnya ini JUNSU!" bentak Yoochun menahan amarah. Junsu menunduk tak ingin melihat wajah menyembunyikan air matanya yang perlahan keluar dari pelupuk membalikkan badannya membelakangi menengadah lurus dan membersihkan air mata yang masih tersisa di pelupuk matanya.

"2 minggu lagi aku akan hanya ingin memberikan itu Yoochun-ssi" ucap Junsu tanpa memanggil yoochun dengan panggilan perlahan meninggalkan Yoochun menuju tempat di mana mobilnya terparkir.

"ARRGGH" teriak Yoochun frustasi menjambak yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menangis membiarkan air matanya mengalir.

"mianhae" gumam junsu pelan terbawa angin

flashback off

Yoochun, namja yang sedang frustasi tersebut tertidur di ranjangnya, membiarkan keadaan apartmentnya yang sangat tertidur tanpa menggunakan malam ini cukup dingin. Tak peduli jika dirinya akan sakit. Menurutnya rasa sakit di hatinya jauh lebih menyakitkan.

kediaman Junsu kini telah terpenuhi oleh sanak saudaranya yang berdatangan hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat pada Junsu. Jauh di lubuk hati Junsu, dia tidak menginginkan pernikahan masih sangat mencintai bukan ayahnya yang memaksanya untuk menikah dengan dari Minwoo adalah rekan kerja sekaligus teman dekat ayah Junsu menolak pernikahan ini, tapi dia tak ingin mengecewakan ayahnya.

Junsu hanya terdiam di kamarnya sendiri. Merenungkan 'apakah yang di lakukannya benar?'. Junsu terduduk di ujung ranjangnya, membenamkan kepalanya pada kakinya yang ia tekuk, dan menangis pelan.

"hiks...hiks..." hanya isakan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya. Junsu menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dekat pintu membasuh mukanya ingin menghilangkan jejak air mata yang dibuatnya, meskipun matanya kini terlihat dari kamar mandi, Junsu mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di atas walpaper ponselnya. Dia dan Yoochun yang sedang saling menyuapi permen kapas saat di taman. Junsu tersenyum kecil mengingat hal tersebut.

Tok tok~

suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Junsu.

"ne~" Junsu membalas ketukan itu. Berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya, dan membukanya perlahan.

"Jae hyung..." ucap Junsu begitu menyadari bahwa orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya adalah sepupunya Kim Jaejoong.

"kau tidak turun?" tanya Jaejoong. Junsu hanya menggeleng lemah.

"apa kau tidak tahu? Orang-orang di bawah sana terus menanyakanmu" ucap Jaejoong.

"tidak hyung, aku sangat lelah. Tolong sampaikan salamku pada mereka dan maaf karena tidak bisa bertemu mereka" pesan Junsu pada jaejoong. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, tetapi kerabat-kerabat Junsu masih tetap asyik berbincang-bincang.

"oh, arasseo" balas Jaejoong menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Jaejoong meninggalkan Junsu menuju lantai bawah, tempat dimana seluruh keluarganya menutup kembali pintu ke arah ranjangnya, dan merebahkan tubuhnya di pakaian piyama berwarna biru kesukaannya.

Pikirannya kembali melayang pada sosok yang selalu menjaganya, sosok yang selalu di mengambil ponselnya, kemudian melihat pada galery fotonya yang terpenuhi fotonya bersama yoochun.

"kau sudah tidur?" tanya Junsu pada gambar Yoochun yang tersenyum senang di ponselnya

"mianhae~" lirih Junsu. Menangis di balik selimutnya dengan sesekali keluar isakan kecil dari mulutnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : One**

**Cast : Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, No Minwoo**

**Pairing: YooSu**

**Author : Gloomy Sun**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Angst**

* * *

Part 2

Cahaya matahari masuk melalu celah tirai jendela apartment Yoochun, berusaha untuk membangunkan namja cahaya matahari perlahan menyentuh permukaan kulit wajahnya.

Yoochun perlahan membuka matanya. Matanya terlihat sembab karena menangis matanya, berjalan menuju jendela kamar apartmentnya dan membukanya.'silau' batin lunglai menuju dapur, membuka pintu lemari es, dan mengambil 1 botol air minum, dan kanannya memijit kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut cukup keras. Dampak dari minuman yang ia tegak semalam. "Junsu.." ucapnya lirih. Menundukkan kepalanya. "saranghaeyo" ucapnya pelan, bahkan terkalahkan oleh suara tiupan angin. Air mata sudah menggenangi pelupuk matanya bersiap akan keluar. bening itu jatuh menangis dalam diam. Membiarkan cairan bening itu terus jatuh.

* * *

"Direktur, hari ini ada rapat tentang…" ucapan seorang yeoja berambut panjang yang mendatangi yoochun , terputus, karena ucapan Yoochun

"batalkan" ucapnya

"tapi tuan. Rapat ini sangat penting untuk.." ucapannya terputus lagi

"kalau misalnya itu penting, lebih baik diundurkan untuk beberapa hari lagi" ucap Yoochun tegas. Yeoja tersebut hanya mengangguk lemah menanggapi ucapan direkturnya tersebut.

"dan, ini ada beberapa berkas tentang perusahaan-perusahaan yang ingin menanam saham pada perusahaan kita"

"simpan saja di mejaku" ucap yoochun dengan dinginnya. Situasi hatinya saat ini sedang tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"baiklah tuan.." yeoja itu menunduk, meninggalkan ruangan kerja Yoochun.

Setelah pintu ruangannya tertutup, Yoochun memijit kepalanya yang sedikit alkohol yang dia minum kemarin masih melekat dalam , Yoochun tidak terlalu suka minum minuman beralkohol. Paling banyak dia hanya akan meminum 2 gelas kecil saja.

Yoochun memutuskan untuk pergi keluar kantornya, membiarkan berkas-berkas di atas mejanya. Dia saat ini membutuhkan udara segar untuk menjernihkan otaknya.

* * *

Yoochun berjalan lunglai di sepanjang koridor kantor perusahaan appanya tersebut. Pandangannya tak fokus. Karyawan-karyawan yang lain hanya melihat Yoochun seolah berkata 'ada apa dengannya?'.Saat ini Yoochun benar-benar sedang tidak ingin diganggu siapapun.

* * *

Masih dengan berjalan lunglai, Yoochun pergi ke sebuah taman kecil di dekat kantornya. Tempat dimana hubungannya putus dengan orang yang paling orang-orang disana, dan yang mendominasi adalah sepasang kekasih.

Masih tetap berjalan di sekitar taman itu, Yoochun melihat seseorang yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Seseorang yang selalu berada di sedang terduduk di sebuah bangku, dan menundukkan dirinya dalam-dalam.

-Yoochun pov-

Junsu, apa kau menyesal karena telah memutuskanku? Kau menangis?Aku mohon jangan menangis tak sanggup melihat air matamu itu. Ingin rasanya aku menghapus air matamu itu dan memeluk tubuhmu erat.

Kucoba untuk mendekati Junsu yang masih terduduk di bangu taman itu. Namun seseorang berbadan tinggi tegap menghampirinya, dan membawanya pergi.

"Arrrgghhh"

Junsu aku tak sanggup untuk tak ingin kau pergi hatiku ini telah terpenuhi olehmu. Aku tak ingin kau dimiliki orang lain selain aku. Apa kau tahu? Kau lah yang telah merubah hidupku menjadi lebih berwarna.

-Yoochun pov end-

* * *

-Junsu pov-

"Junsu-ssi, tuan Minwoo ingin menemui anda di kafe Sky" ucap seorang namja bertubuh tinggi tegap yang menghampiriku, dan membawaku masuk kedalam sebuah mobil sport hitam. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengikutinya.

Hanya memerlukan waktu kurang lebih selama 15 menit untuk sampai ke kafe dengan nuansa klasik eropa ini menyuguhkan pemandangan langsung menatap langit, karena memang kafe ini beratap -sisi dinding kafe ini terdapat beberapa lukisan yang menggambarkan saat sedang cerah, saat petang, dan yang menarik perhatianku adalah lukisan langit saat terjadi badai.

Masih tetap berdiri di hadapan diriku masuk jutaan air hujan seperti keadaan hatiku saat seperti badai yang menempa hujan adalah air mataku, petir adalah suara detak jantungku yang tak rasanya bila kau , sampai saat ini aku tidak bisa melupakan Yoochun. Sentuhannya, manis bibirnya, dan semua yang ada padanya tidak dapat kulupakan.

Sepasang lengan melingkar pada nafasnya dapat kurasakan pada bagian leherku.

"sudah menunggu lama?" tanyanya. Yang kuyakin ini adalah suara berat dari hanya dengan sebuah gelengan ingin melepaskan malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"bisa kau lepaskan?" tanyaku hati-hati. Minwoo menggeleng cukup kurasakan karena dagunya disandarkan pada bahuku.

"aku ingin seperti ini" ucapnya mencium tengkukku. Setiap perbuatan yang dilakukan Minwoo benar-benar mengingatkanku pada sifat terasa air mataku perlahan ..menangis lagi.

-Junsu pov end-

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : One**

**Cast : Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, No Minwoo**

**Pairing: YooSu**

**Author : Gloomy Sun**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Angst**

* * *

Part 3

"kau menangis?" minwoo membalikkan tubuh junsu, dan mendapati Junsu yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Beruasaha menyembunyikan air matanya.

Perlahan Minwoo mengangkat dagu Junsu, dan setelahnya Minwoo menghapuskan jejak air mata di pipi Junsu, dan setelahnya memeluk Junsu erat.

'Yoochun' gumam yang diberikan Minwoo terhadap Junsu benar-benar membuat Junsu teringat kembali pada mantan kekasihnya, Yoochun.

Minwoo mengusap punggung Junsu pucuk kepala Junsu, turun pada kelopak mata Junsu, hidung, dan berakhir di bibir plum bisa menghentikan tangis merengkuh tubuh Junsu kembali dalam dekapannya masih dengan bibir yang tetap menempel pada bibir plum sebuah menuntut lebih.

Minwoo melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, mengusap rambut Junsu lembut, turun pada pipi Junsu yang sedikit merona.

"ku mohon jangan menangis. Aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis" lirih Minwoo kembali mendekap tubuh Junsu.

* * *

Brakk

Yoochun memukul keras dashboard mobilnya. Melihat di balik kaca jendela mobilnya saat Minwoo mencium bibir Junsu benar-benar membuat Yoochun terbakar api cemburu. Marahkah? Tentu.

"arrggghhh" berteriak frustasi

"lepas.." Yoochun bergumam

"lepaskan tanganmu dari Junsuku…"

"hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhnya"

"ARGGHHH" berteriak lebih keras.

* * *

Suara dentuman musik di sebuah bar tak di gubris namja bermata sipit itu. Tangannya masih menggemnggam segelas vodka yang kini menyisakan setengahnya. Matanya terpejam, kemudian diminumnya lagi vodka tersebut.

"tambah lagi" ucapnya pada bartender yang saat ini sedang mengisikan segelas bir pada pelanggan di sebelah Yoochun.

"apa kau yakin tuan?" tanya bartender itu ragu, karena kadar alkohol dalam minuman ini sangatlah tinggi. Takut jika Yoochun akan tertidur di pub tempat bekerjanya, dan itu akan cukup membuat pekerjaannya sedikit bertambah. Yoochun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Dia ingin menenangkan fikirannya tentang kejadian tadi siang yang benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

Pelayan itu kemudian menuangkan kembali segelas penuh berisikan vodka berwarna biru tersebut, dan kemudian di tegak kembali oleh Yoochun.

Merasa cukup untuk minumannya, Yoochun hendak berdiri dari duduknya, belum sampai dua langkah dia berjalan, Yoochun ambruk saat hendak berjalan keluar meninggalkan pub.

* * *

-Junsu pov-

Suara dering ponselku membangunkanku dari alam mimpiku. Membawaku kembali menuju alam sadarku. Kuraih asal ponsel yang ku letakkan pada nakas di samping ranjangku. Menekan tombol hijau pada layar touchnya.

"yoboseyo"

"_Junsu-ssi__, bisakah anda ke bar 9095?" _suara dari sebrang sana lumayan mengagetkanku

"ada apa Rem-ah?"

"_seorang namja tertidur disini, dia mabuk berat"_

"mwo?! Kenapa tidak kau urus sendiri saja?"

"_aku tidak ini aku sangat sibuk. Bisakah kau membantuku?__" _jawabnya

"aishh.. ne. Memangnya siapa orang itu?"

"_kau akan tahu"_ balasnya kemudian menutup sambungan telepon

Aku berlari menuju lemariku, membawa mantelku, kemudian berlari tergesa keluar rumah. Menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan aneh dari semua orang yang berada di rumah.

-Junsu pov end-

* * *

Bar 9095. Tatapan-tatapan penuh dengan siratan keanehan jelas terpancar pada hampir seluruh pengunjung bar ini. Mata mereka terfokuskan pada sesosok namja yang saat ini tengah tertidur di atas meja bar. Kepalanya disandarkan pada meja bar. Racauan-racauan kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Mungkin terdengar frustasi.

"mmmhhh… junsu…" racaunya tak jelas memanggilku. 'siapa?'

"kena… hick.. pa?"

Suara ini. Suara yang sangat ku kenal. Suara yang membuat aku jatuh cinta pada namja ini.

Kudekati dia yang masih meracaukan namaku tak jelas. Sesekali tertawa. Ku tepuk pundaknya pelan. Menunggu respon darinya. Yoochun mendongakkan kepalanya padaku. Terlihat sekalibahwa ia sedang mabuk berat.

"ah... kau..." bicaranya masih kacau. Ia tersenyum padaku sesaat, kemudian memelukku erat. Kurasakan bau alkohol yang tercium dari mulutnya. Aku hanya diam. Takut aku tidak bisa menahan diri.

"aku...hick... merindukanmu... hick..." racaunya memeluk pingganggku semakin erat. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara bahuku.

"Yoochun-ssi, mari ku antar pulang" ucapku. Tak ada kata sayang lagi untuknya.

Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Seperti anak kecil saja.

"tidak mau!" tolaknya keras.

"Yoochun-ssi, kau mabuk. Ku antarkan kau pulang" ucapkuselembut mungkin padanya. Perlahan kulepaskan pelukannya, kemudian kutelusuri wajahnya. Terlihat sangat frustasi.

"ayo" kutuntun ia keluar dari bar. Membiarkan tatapan orang-orang yang memandang aneh pada kami.

sesampainya di tempat parkir, kududukkan ia di kursi sebelahku.

"mhh... Junsu" Yoochun masih meracau tak jelas. Sekacau itukah dia?

* * *

"Yoochun-ssi, apa kode apartmenmu?" ucapku pada Yoochun yang tersandar pada dinding lorong apartmennya. Yoochun mendongakkan kepalanya padaku, kemudian tersenyum dan menunjukku. Apa berarti kode apartmennya tidak dirubah?

Perlahan kutekan beberapa dijit angka yang tertera samping pintu apartmennya. Memasukkan 6 dijit angka yang begitu ku hafal.

'151286'

TREKK

Pintu apartmennya terbuka. Ah.. jincha.. benar-benar tidak dirubah sama sekali. Kode apartmennya adalah tanggal lahirku.

Puk

Kurasakan sesuatu menyentuh bahuku, kemudian kurasakan sebuah hembusan nafas hangat. Yoochun menempelkan dagunya pada bahuku.

"aku... mencintaimu... su-ah... hehe"

DEG

Aku juga mencintamu Chun-ah, tapi kumohon berhentilah mencintaiku. Aku takut kau terus tersakiti karnaku.

Perlahan kumasuki apartmen Yoochun. Membuka sepatuku, kemudian membuka sepatu Yoochun, menggantinya dengan sandal rumah yang terasa hangat. Saat kumasuki ruang tamunya, ah.. jincha... keadaannya benar-benar kacau. Semuanya berantakan. Pecahan kaca tersebar di beberapasudut lantai, cup-cup mie instan yang masih tergeletak di atas meja.

Kubuka pintu kamar Yoochun. Yang.. Jincha.. keadaannya hampir sama dengan diluar. Beberapa berkas berhamburan dari mapnya. Baju-baju tergeletak di sembarang tempat.

Perlahan,kubaringkan tubuh mabuk Yoochun pada ranjangnya. Menyelimutinya agar ia merasa nyaman. Hembusan nafas Yoochun kini teratur. Menandakan bahwa ia sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Tanganku terangkat menyentuh pipinya. Aku merindukannya. Sangat.

Kuputuskan untuk membersihkan apartmennya yang sangat berantakan, dan setelahnya aku pulang.

-Junsu pov end-

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : One**

**Cast : Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, No Minwoo**

**Pairing: YooSu**

**Author : Gloomy Sun**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Angst**

* * *

Part 4

Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, saat cahaya matahari mulai mengusik tidurnya. Rasa pening pada kepalanya belum hilang. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Tempat yang sangat tidak asing baginya. Kamarnya.

"eugghh.. bagaimana aku bisa sampai disini?" memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut cukup kencang. Mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam. Dia mabuk berat. Hanya itu yang dapat ia ingat.

Mencoba berdiri dari duduknya, perlahan melangkahkan kakinya meskipun rasa pening dalam kepalanya belum sepenuhnya menghilang. Ia berjalan menuju dapur apartmennya. Membuka lemari es, mengambil sebotol air putih, kemudian ia meneguknya.

Yoochun memjamkan matanya mencoba menghilangkan sedikit rasa peningnya,setelahnya, ia kembali membuka perlahan kelopak matanya. Ia berjalan meninggalkan dapur, menuju ruang tamunya. Pandangan matanya kembali ia edarkan. Seluruh sudut ruangan itu sudah terlihat sangat rapi. Sebelumnya ia belum membereskan ruangannya ini.

"Junsu" gumam Yoochun. Siapa lagi yang dapat masuk apartmennya kalau bukan Junsu? Ia tahu,bahwa Junsu lah yang mengantarkannya semalam,dan membereskan ruangannya. Terlihat sekali dari tata letak barang-barang di ruangan itu persisi seperti tata letak yang biasa Yoochun simpan. Hanya Junsu yang tahu tata letak itu.

* * *

Minwoo duduk menunggu Junsu yang sedang mencoba gaun pengantinnya. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai. Ia sangat benci menunggu.

Tirai itu didepan Minwoo perlahan terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Junsu yang memakai gaun pernikahan berwarna putih. Memperlihatkan bahu sempitnya. Terlihat sangat cantik.

Minwoo membelalakkan matanya melihat Junsu saat ini. Pandangan matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok Junsu. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya.

"kau... terlihat sangat cantik Junsu" pujinya. Sedangkan Junsu hanya bisa menampilkan senyum simpulnya.

"kita pilih yang ini saja" serunya

"ayo, kita harus memilih cincin" lanjutnya. Junsu hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah.

* * *

Cangkir vanilla latenya masih terisi penuh. Belum ia sentuh sama sekali. Ia hanya memegang cangkir tersebut, dan sekali-kali mengaduk-aduknya. Ia bendar-benar tidak ingin meminum vanilla latenya sekarang.

Pandangan matanya ia alihkan pada jendela kafe di sebelah kirinya. Memandangi setiap orang yang melewati kafe tersebut. hingga matanya menangkap sesosok orang yang sampai sat ini masih terus mengisi hatinya. Junsu.

Junsu berjalan cukup jauh dari kafe tempat Yoochun berada. Namun pandangan mata Yoochun bisa menangkap siluet tubuh Junsu. Junsu berjalan dengan seorang namja yang Yoochun baru ketahui namanya adalah... Minwoo. Calon suami Junsu.

Tangannya mengepal kuat cangkir vanilla latenya. Ia benci jika Junsunya bersama orang lain, bukan dengannya.

Yoochun mencintai Junsu.

Sangat.

Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Junsunya.

Junsu hanya miliknya.

* * *

Minwoo mengaitkan jemarinya pada jemari Junsu. Menggenggmnya dengan penuh rasa sayang. Tak ingin melukai Junsu. baginya, Junsu seperti sebuah bunga cantik, namun rapuh.

Junsu mendongaakkan matanya, menatapMinwoo yang lebih tinggi darinya. Sesekali tersenyum untuknya. Meskipun itu cukup sulit untuk Junsu.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah toko. Lebih tepatnya sebuah toko perhiasan mewah. Mereka berjalan masuk dengan masih bergenggaman tangan. Melihat-lihat etalase yang menampilkan berbagai macam cincin.

"Junsu, bagaimana kalau yang ini?" tunjuk Minwoo pada sepasang cincin emas putih. Pasangancincin itu terdapat sebuah ukiran berbentuk 'love' dengan masing-masing berlian pada tengahnya. Terlihat sangat cantik.

"iya. Yang itu bagus" balas Junsu setelah melihat sekilas cincin tersebut.

"baiklah, saya ambil yang ini"

Junsu yang melihat Minwoo hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah. Entahlah.. junsu berharap orang yang sedang membeli cincin pernikahannya adalah Yoochun. Bukan Minwoo.

* * *

Terduduk di sebuah sofa yang terletak di samping kiri ruang kerja appanya. Yoochun menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa. Memejamkan matanya.

"akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat murung" pria paruh baya itu memperrhatikan wajah anaknya. Terlihat menyedihkan. Sinar kehidupannya kian meredup

"hmm" Yoochun membalasnya hanya dengan sebuah deheman tanpa membuka matanya.

"ada apa denganmu?" terlihat kekhawatiran dari wajahnya yang sudah di penuhi oleh keriput-keriput halus.

"aku kehilangan separuh hidupku" matanya membuka. Memperlihatkan pandangan kosongnya. Benar-benar seperti tak ada kehidupan dalam dirinya.

"apa maksudmu nak?" mengeryitkan dahinya bingung atas jawaban dari anaknya.

Yoochun menatap wajah ayahnya. Pandangannya masih kosong, namun tersirat rasa sakit dan pedih yang amat sangat.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan appa?" Yoochun menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian setetes kristal bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Sudah lama Yoochun tidak menangis semenjak perceraian kedua orang tuanya. Dan itu adalah 12 tahun yang lalu. Ia benci jika harus menangis. Terlihat sangat cengeng.

"apa yang harus ku lakukan?" ucapnya parau. aliran air mata itu kian menderas. Ia tak sanggup melihat appanya dengan seperti ini.

Mr. Park mendekati anaknya, kemudian memeluknya erat. Berusaha menenangkan anaknya. Mengusap punggung anaknya lembut. Sudah lama ia tidak melakukannya.

* * *

Terduduk di undakan tangga dekat sungai Han. Matanya memandang lurus pada aliran sungai Han yang berjalan lambat. Sesekali ia dongakkan kepalanya menatap langit Seoul. Ia ingin menangis. Cairan bening itu mulai mengumpul dipelupuk mata Junsu.

Ah.. kenapa ia menjadi sangat cengeng?

GREEPP

Seseorang memeluk Junsu dari belakang. Menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu sempit Junsu. mendekapJunsu sangat erat.

"Junsu-ah" Bisik Sebuah Suara yang sangat Junsu kenal. Yoochun.

"aku menemukanmu... aku merindukanmu su" Yoochun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Junsu. benar-benar tak ingin melepaskan rengkuhannya.

"lepaskan...Yoochun!" Junsu mencoba melepaskan rengkuhan Yoochun dari itu sia-sia. Jujur. Iajugasangat merindukan pelukan ini. Terasa... hangat..

Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya, dan setetes cairan bening keluar dari pelupuk matanya, membasahi bahu Junsu.

"kumohon... biarkan seperti ini..." lirih Yoochun. Junsu hanya bisa terpaku mendengarkan perkataan Yoochun.

Mereka belum melepaskan pelukannya. Hanya diam, saling menikmati kehangatan satu sama lain. Membiarkan tatapan-tatapan aneh dari beberapa orang yang melewatinya.

"kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Yoochun berucap lirih mulai melonggarkan pelukannya pada Junsu.

"kau masih mencintaiku bukan?" Yoochun mengangkaat dagu Junsu. memandang matanya lekat.

"jawab Junsu!"

Junsu hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya. Tak ingin berlama-lama melihat mmata Yoochun. Dan cairan bening pun keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"kau masih mencintaiku Junsu" Yoochun kembali mengangkat dagu Junsu. kemudian menghapus aliran yang tercipta pada pipi junsu.

Junsu hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Ia kini tak dapat mengelak lagi.

"ya. Aku masih mencintaimu Yoochun. Enthlah.. kenapa sulit sekali untuk melupakanmu?" air mata itu kembali membasahi pipi junsu.

CHU

Yoochun mencium bibir Junsu. sedikit melumatnya.

Junsu membelalakkan matanya kaget. Namun setelahnya, ia memejamkan matanya, dan membalas ciuman Yoochun. Sungguh ia sangat merindukan Yoochunnya.

* * *

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : One**

**Cast : Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, No Minwoo**

**Pairing: YooSu**

**Author : Gloomy Sun**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Angst**

* * *

Part 5

Pria paruh baya itu terduduk di kursi kebesarannya. Di tangannya memegang beberapa lembar photo. Tersenyum sinis saat melihat salah satu photo yang memperlihatkan anaknya tengah bercumbu dengan seseorang.

"ah.. Junsu... jadi kau tidak bisa meninggalkannya?"

Pria bertubuh tambun berusia sekitar 50 tahun lebih itu tersenyum sinis. Meremas photo yang di pegangnya.

"terus kau selidiki gerak gerik Junsu" perintahnya menatap seorang pria muda tampan di hadapan meja kebesarannya.

"arraseumnida Tuan Kim" pemuda bername tag Choi Seunghyun itu membungkukkan badannya, kemudian berbalik meninggalkan ruangan tuannya.

"oh... anakku sudah mulai berani membantah perintahku eoh?" pria iru melirikkan matanya memandang selembar photo yang baru ia remas, kemudian senyuman angkuh terukir pada wajahnya.

* * *

"kau pasti akan terlihat sangat cantik saat ikrar pernikahan kita nanti" Minwoo mengeratkan rangkulannya pada pinggang ramping Junsu. kemudian sebuah senyuman manis tercipta pada wajah tampannya saat melihat Junsu menyunggingkan senyuman kecil.

Hanya tinggal menghitung hari saja menuju hari pernikahannya. Segala persiapan untuk acara tersebut sudah hampir terselesaikan.

"kau suka dengan dekorasinya?" mata Minwoo memperhatikan setiap detail tempat yang mereka pijaki sekarang. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Junsu.

"kau suka dengan dekorasinya?" Minwoo mengulang kembali kalimatnya. Minwoo membalikan tubuh Junsu agar dapat melihat langsung mata Junsu. membungkukkan sedikit badannya agar menyamai tinggi Junsu.

"Ne"balasan singkat yang diutarakan Junsu, disertai dengan sedikit senyuman. Memberikan kesan manis terhadap wajah adorable miliknya.

"baguslah" menarik kedua sisi bibirnya, memberikan sebuah senyuman manis. Mengacak pelan rambut Junsu.

'_seandainya pria dihadapanku ini adalah Yoochun'_

* * *

Warna jingga menghiasi langit barat kota Seoul. Terkesan sangat cantik jika melihatnya dengan pasangan. Yoochun, namja tampan ini menatap lurus kearah barat, di atas gedung kantornya. Hanya berdiri dengan tatapan matanya yang kosong. Ucapan Junsu kemarin masih teringat dengan jelas di kepalanya.

~Flashback On~

"aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu Su.." bicara Yoochun setelah menyelesaikan ciuman mereka. Ani.. mungkin hanya sebuah kecupan biasa. Tangannya melingkar erat pada pinggang ramping Junsu. ani.. bahkan ini terlalu ramping jika mengingat junsu saat bersama Yoochun dulu.

Junsu hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya dalam dekapan Yoochun.

"tidak chun... aku mohon... jangan sepeti ini... lupakanlah aku... carilah seseorang yang lebih baik dariku" lirih junsu. tangannya berusaha melepas pelukan Yoochun pada pinggangnya.

Yoochun menggeleng keras. Pertanda ia sangat menolak apa yang dikatakan junsu.

"andwe... aku tidak bisa.. kumohon Su" menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lekukan leher Junsu. membasahinya dengan air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"4 hari lagi adalah hari pernikahanku. Aku tak dapat merubah keputusan ap..."

"aku akan membatalkannya" Yoochun memotong ucapan Junsu. melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap Junsu tajam.

"aku yakin. Aku bisa membatalkannya. Tunggu aku Su" kembali memeluk Junsunya erat. Sedangkan Junsu, ia hanya bisa diam mendengarkan Yoochun.

~Flashback off~

* * *

Kakinya ia letakkan diatas meja kebesarannya. Menyesap rokoknya, kemudian mengepulkan asap dari mulutnya. Punggung besarnya disandarkan pada sandaran kursi putarnya. Menatap angkuh 2 orang dihadapannya.

"dengar!" pria itu menurunkan kakinya dari meja. Tak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya yang gemuk itu lebih lama. Sebatang rokok panjang yang masih mengepulkan asap itu ia matikan pada asbak di mejanya. Mengpalkan kedua tangannya diatas mejanya.

"jangan biarkan seorangpun mengusik pernikahan anakku!" kembali mengambil sepuntung rokok di saku kemeja yang ia pakai. Diselipkannya rokok itu pada sela-sela jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"aku yakin. Anak dari Park Myungsu si*lan itu tidak akan tinggal diam" memberi jeda sebelum kembali melanjutkan bicaranya, ia menyulut rokoknya.

"awasi Yoochun! Kalau perlu, hajar saja bila ia akan membatalkan pernikahan anakku. Kalau perlu bunuh saja!" sebuah sunggingan senyum sinis itu terlihat jelas pada wajahnya yang semakin menua.

"Siap!" 2 orang itu membunguk hormat. Meninggalkan ruangan luas dengan dekorasi beberapa tanduk rusa di beberapa sudutnya.

"tidak akan kubiarkan dia merusak pernikahan anakku, dan merusak semua rencana yang telah kususun sempurna,untuk menguras habis harta kekayaan keluarga No" desisnya, diselingi oleh kekehan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

* * *

TBC


End file.
